It's Been 97 Years
by xxxtwilightgurlxxx
Summary: I haven't seen him in 97 years, when he left me. It's been exactly 97 years and now he's back. He never knew I became a wvampire ten days after he left me. Our paths haven't crossed in 97 years, and I'm not about to let that change very quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

It's been exactly 97 years tomarrow since he left me. 97 years ago _he _broke my heart. I haven't spoken his name since then. He left to protect me, you see he was a vampire and he thought it was to dangerous for me to be with him. What he didn't know was that ten days after he left me I was bitten. Bitten and left to suffer for three days alone suffering from pain worse than Hell. And I faced it by myself. I screamed once at the beggining then decided it was stupid, there wasn't any point. I haven't screamed, cried, or felt any relative emotion in the past 97 years.

He probably thinks I'm dead. I was given the power to be ammune to other vampire's powers, and have the ability to shut them off if I wish. Also I can sleep, blush, cry, even feel pain. The one last gift I was given was I am not attracted to human blood. I'm more human then vampire, except that yes, I can feel pain, and I could be in the worst pain imaginable, but of course I can't die, I'm immortal, just like all vampires. For the past 97 years, I have been controling his little sister's visions, she can't see me, he can't track me, and Jasper can't feel my emotions. I mind as well be dead to them. I haven't seen them in the past 97 years,I don't plan on starting now.

Right now, I'm at college. I am on the guys wrestling team, because there isn't a girl one. I'm the only girl on the guy's team. I'm the best wrestler they've got. Now, don't get mad at me yet, I turn off my power when I wrestle, so my strength is all mine. But, when I realized I could feel pain, I knew I had to get strong by myself, not with the help of vampire qualities. So now I am the best wrestler on an all bboy's team, and this is only my second year of college.

All the guys on the teamknow to leave me alone on this day. They know that I have over 45 different ways to kill them in one strike, and I won't hesitate to do it. On this day, i tell them I am going camping. I drive 200 miles to get to a Barnes 'n Noble, and I sit in the corner reading Rome and Juliet, wonderinig why I couldn't have just commited suicide when I had the chance, I've read that book 97 times since this whole mess began. Since he ripped my heart in two and took half of it with him.

Well, we just finished a match, I pinned all of my opponents, in under two minutes, all of them 200 pounds heavier then I was.I told the guys I wouldn't see them tomarrow, and none of them questioned me, I packed up, and turned to leave, that's when I saw _them_. I thought they would never find me. I immediatly turned off all of their powers, and ran out the door, onto my motercycle and began the drive to Barnes 'n Noble early. That was the first time in 97 years that I allowed myself to cry. The first time in 97 years that I actually felt some sort of deep emotion. I allowed one tear to escape my eye and with that single tear,, my entire world crumbled, for the first time in 97 years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward's POV

I stared blankly at the window the entire way there. To a new school, to start over my life once again. In one day it would be 97 years since I last saw my Bella. 97 years since I lied to her face, 97 years since I have evr loved someone. By now my entire family ignored me, they knew I was depressed, and until I wanted that to change, there was nothing any of them could do about it.

We arrived at the new college, and immediatlyAlice got hyper, Rosalie got sullen, Jasper got a headache from all the emotions, Emmett demanded we go see the sports department, and I stared at the ground, lost in my memories once again.

The reason we chose this college in the first place was because Emmett heard they had a great wrestling program and he was determined to try it out. We knew that they had this secret weapon, that they wouldn't tell anyone about, but was a person who supposedly had never lost a match in their entire life. And of course it was Emmett's decision of where we chose to go to college this year. So we ended up here. Great just another chance to screw up my life even more.

We all got to our dorms and dropped our stuff off, this of course took us a grand total of three entire minutes. Everyone wanted to go explore somewhere different, but we heard there was a wrestling tournament going on and of course we all wanted to see exactly what thhis so called secret weapon was. So we headed over to the sports section.

There was a small kid trying to pin a guy that was three times his size, yet he managed to pin him quickly without any trouble. This must be the secret weapon. I waited, when the kid pulled off his helmet, long brom hair fell out. This he was a she. And the girl looked familiar. I was surprised I couldn't smell her. "Dude, she'a a vamp!" Emmett whispered to me. I couldn't read her mind. The only other time that this had ever happened was wiith my Bella. I shook my head trying to get my thoughts of her out of my head, so far I wasn't having much luck.

She walked over to her teammates and said goodbye, saying she wouldn't see them tomarrow. That's when she turned towards us. I saw her face. A face that I hadn't seen in 97 years. When she saw us, she looked scared, and then had a look on her face that looked like a lot of concentration was happening in her brain, then she turned and ran out the doors, leaving her duffle bag on the ground.

I tried to run after her, but for some reason I could only run at a human pace, I couldn't even smell her. I looked at my siblings,, they had seen her too, and also couldn't run faster then a human. What was happening?

I looked at where I had just seen her, I walked over, picked up her bag, walked to my dorm room and felt myself fall apart. I hadn't fallen apart this badly in 97 years. All the questions were piling up in my head, but all I could possiably do at that moment was sit and stare, holding her duffle bag up to my chest, inhaling her sweet scent for the first time in 97 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated, my computer was being an idiot.**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Alice's POV

Bella. My best friend. My dead best friend. My dead best friend who I am seeing 97 years after she died. Bella. Not to mention a dead best friend who I am seeing for the first time in 97 years, but she is a vampire. WOW. I started to sway. This couldn't be happening. Bella was dead. She had died ten days after we left her in Forks. What the hell was she doing here? Why was she alive? Why didn't I see this happening?

Suddenly I felt storng arms wrap aroud me. Holding me to them. A calming, understanding emotion fluttered over me. I could only think one word. Jasper. He held me against him so I wouldn't start to fall again. Emmett just stared unmoving at the door she had run out of. Edward ran after her, really slowly for some reason. Only Rose seemed unfazed. Or at least she could still think straight. It was when she started walking over to the rest of the team that my brain clicked. We had lost Bella 97 years ago and had found her again. We weren't going to lose her now. BELLA.

I quickly ran after her. Faster than human pace. Jasper followed quickly, trying to get me to slow down, as to not attract attention. Only Emmett remained. Still unmoving. Probably still in the state of confusion I was just in. Normally I would have stopped and gone to help explain it but, we were talking about Bella being alive here. Bella, my best friend. I finally caught up with Rosalie and we walked the rest of the way there, Jasper trailing behind us.

"Hello, could you please tell me what that girl's name is? The one that just left?" Rosalie asked one of her teammates. "Ummmm, sorry miss but we aren't alowed to tell anyone that, sorry? My name's Jo.." "Thanks," Rose cut him off. We started to walk away, but someone stopped us. It was then that I realized there were about four other male vampires on the team, the oldest looking one, was standing right in front of us. He was obviously the captain of the team, "What do you want to know about Belle?" **(I spelled her name Belle on purpose**!) "We thought she looked like an old friend that's all." "Well I think you've got the wrong girl, Me and my brothers over there have been with her throughout her entire vamp life. My youngest brother Josh over there was the one to actually change her." Everyone tensed when he said this, but Rose continued in a normal voice anyway, "Do you know how long she's been a vampire?" "97 years, almost exactly."

Thiat means that it was her. That was Bella. My dead best friend. I hadn't seen her in 97 years and now she was back. She probably hates us, hell if I was her I would hate me to. But if she didn't, if somehow she forgave us, we were so going to have to go shopping. Jasper looked down at me puzzled by my constant mood swings. I smiled up at him.

"Listen, usually, we don't talk about Belle. But if you think you knew her, you probably deserve to know. Also I have a few questions to ask you myself. Belle used to go by some other name, Bella or somthing like that. But if you call her that now you'll probably be dead by morning, and if you aren't it would probably be because she wanted to make you suffer. Nobody is allowed to call her that anymore. The last guy, a vampire I might add, took about three weeks to come out of his coma. Anyways, we found her in the hospital, and Josh lost control and bit her. We took her in, and now she has four older, over protective, annoying brothers. Who, she could probably kick all of our butts. If you want to see her it's cool, but you won't be able to find her tomarrow. Tomarrow is her dark day. She disappears all day. We've tried to track her before, all of us, but she turns off our sense of scent. And then when she found out, we were all in hell for years. Normally she's such a strong girl, she never cries if anyone is in a 200 mile radius. We all decided that if she wants to have one day a year, just one day to crumble, and actually be a girl, why not? Just one day a year. Apparently her old vampire boyfriend left her, crushed her soul, and left her there alone. Belle hasn't felt emotion since then except for one day a year. She refused to tell us his name, otherwise he would have been dead by now."

Sometime while he was talking three other boys came up behind him. They each growled at hearing about Edward. I officially felt petrified for my brother, at the same time hating him for what he had done to Bella. Everyone was introduced. The oldest, the one who had been speaking to us was named Cam. Two of the others that looked identical to each other were named Tyler and Alex, were actually real twin brothers, but were now about two years apart. Alex was changed first, then accidently changed his brother two years later. Then there was Josh, the youngest of them. The one who had changed Bella. Apparently he had been a lot like Jasper and just couldn't control his thirst when he saw her.

Eventually we all headed back to our seperated dorms, miserable at he pain we had caused Bella. We had made plans to have dinner with the Haynes a week from now. After a couple of hours I went into Edward's dorm knowing he would be beating himself up over this. What I saw broke my heart. Edward was sitting on his bed clutching Bella's bag to his face, sobs wracking his body but of course not tears fell. I walked over to him and gently pried his fingers from the bag. I hugged him. It scared me to see my older brother act like this. We sat there for hours until I saw light shine thru his window. I knew it was morning.

There was a knock on the door and the rest of the family piled in. Bella's dark day was over, but Edward's never seemed to end. "We are going to the mall. You two are coming with us." Emmett said bluntly.With that he picked up Edward, Jasper picked up me and we were both carried to the car. Apparently we didn't get to have a choice in the matter. As soon as we got there I was in a better mood. I couldn't help it, the mall just had that effect on me.

We were all wandering around trying to get our minds off Bella when we saw her. In the middle of a group of guys, tears streaming down her face, blushing bright red and laughing hysterically. That is, until she saw us.

Bellas POV

I arrived at the bookstore and immediatly headed straight to the classics and picked up my favorite version of Romeo and Juliet. I headed over to the chair in the corner of the store, in a secluded spot. I sat reading the entire book tears streaming out my eyes. When I finished I sat wondering why I hadn't just committed suicide. I had ten whole days and I refused to do it. Now I couldn't die. This was just great. The next time I looked at the clock I realized I had to head home if I wanted to get there before midnight. I ran out of the store, jumped on my bike and headed home. I didn't even stop when it started to rain. The rain actually felt good on my skin right now.

When I finally got home I found Cam on the couch waiting for me. That was all it took. I ran over to him cring hysterically. I started hitting him trying to get him to go away, then I just fell into his arms crying hysterically. I kept asking him "Why didn't he love me?" Cam picked me up and carried me to my room. All the while whispering sootheing words and gently rubbing small circles in my back. I knew the others heard me. They always heard me, but they knew that Cam could handle it and if there were to many of them in the room with me, I would get even more hysterical then I already was.Besides, it was always Cam that helped me. I was the youngest of all of them, and the only girl, Cam was the oldest, it was like unwritten rules that he had to be my overprotective, always there, best buddy, brother.

He laid me down on my bed and pulled the covers up. Hhe sat on the bed beside me and held my hand, knowing that nothing he could possiably say would calm me down. He just rubbed calming circles into the back of my hand, and squeezed it once in a whil, letting me know he was still there. I remember thinking how great my older brother was, and for the first time in 97 years I didn't go to sleep thinking of _him_ I went to sleep, knowing that Cam and the rest of my family would be there when I woke up, and I smiled to myself at this. _They _loved me, _they_ would never leave. At this I fell asleep, ready to face a new day tomarrow.

When I woke up I realized everyone was in the kitchen talking about some wrestlinig match. I quickly got dressed and went out to see them. I was the only one that had to sleep, so I got ragged on caonstantly for it. They all knew not to say anything of the day before. They all knew that we were going to pretend it never happened and they all knew that if they wanted to live they wouldnt mention it to me for the next few weeks.

We decided to go to the mall and hook up with some of the other guys on the team. Once we got there we seperated into two groups, the twins and Josh, Cam, and I. The twins always felt embarressed after my day, and they generally avoided me. But the other two knew the rules and stuck to them, not speaking a word about what had happened.

We were sitting at the food court with a couple of the guys on the team and they were all making fun of me for different reasons. I of course was laughing at myself too. I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair, which caused them and I to laugh even harder. I had tears running down my bright red face.

That's when I saw _them_. Everything stopped, and all I could do was stare.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight**

**This is for Sharpie-Love, Happy Birthday!**

* * *

Bella's POV

_We were sitting at the food court with a couple of the guys on the team and they were all making fun of me for different reasons. I of course was laughing at myself too. I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair, which caused them and I to laugh even harder. I had tears running down my bright red face._

_That's when I saw them. Everything stopped, and all I could do was stare._

I couldn't even believe my ears when Cam called them over. How could they possiably know eachother? I was still frozen in place, on the floor, the chair flipped over behind me. I saw Emmett wave. Josh shook my shoulder, bring me back to reality. I stood up, picked up the chair and turned to Cam. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" "I'm introducing you to the Cullens, what's wrong?" I grabbed his and Josh's arm and dragged them out of the food court. We met the twin on the way and they followed us, the Cullens not that far behind. When we were in the parking lot I ran, knowing that everyone would follow.

I stopped in some woods and turned around shrieking at Cam. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO EDWARD IS? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Cam came up to me grabbing my arms, tryng to get me to calm down. I flipped him, making him land over my shoulder some twenty feet away. I looked to the rest of my family silently daring them to try anything. None of them did.

Then I looked over at the Cullens. None of them had moved, they were all staring at me mouths open. Then Emmett started clapping. "My turn!" he said. I walked up to him, lifted him up with one hand, slammed him against a tree, "are you sure about that?" I said in a quite deadly voice. The twins were laughing hysterically. Even I smiled at Emmett's shocked face.

"I'll be at home." I told them. I went to my room to take a nap, I was exausted. When I woke up there was a note taped to my forehead. _Just leave it to Josh to make sure I find a note._ It said hey had gone hunting and that I had a visitor downstairs. I was going to kill them when they got back. I quickly got dressed in sweats, it was virtually impossiable to own anything else without an overly-protective brother hanging over you shoulder the only time, when you lived in a house with four other guys all older then you.

When I went downstairs I found the two people I least expected, I mean Alice or Edward that would make sense, but Emmett and Rosalie? Rose smiled at me, but Emmett glared at me. "Hey Bella, Emmett wants a rematch, but he's to busy pouting to be able to ask you himself." Emmett was even sticking his lip out a little. I swear he looked like a three year old. I laughed. "Later Emmett, okay?"

"So Bella, what... what- what happened to you?"Rose asked me. "Do you really want to know?" She nodded, even Emmett stopped glaring at me for this. I shuttered and took an un-needed breathe.

"When.. When _he_left me, I ran into the forest after him. I didn't even look where I was going. I got lost. I stayed there for days until someone found me. I don't even remember who it was. They took me to the hospital. Apparently I had gotten pnemonia. I don't remember, I couldn't feel anything. But, that was when the Haynes found me. Cam was looking for a mate, and they knew I was going to die soon. And apparently my blood smelled really good to them too. I told them no, I just wanted to die. They were about to leave when josh smelled it. I had dried blood above my right eye, where my stiches were, and he couldn't control himself. He bit me. Cam got him off, but it was to late. I mean, he barely even bit me. He barely broke the skin, if Cam had acted one second quicklier I would be dead right now. But Josh bit me, and they took me away. My death certificate says I did from the illness, but the hospital just didn't want to admit that they had lost a patient. When I was finally changed, it took a week do to the fact I was bitten so lightly, we realized I wasn't affected be human blood. I'm pretty much human, except I can't die. We think it was do to the fact that so little poison had entered my bloodstream. At the beginning they all assumed I was automatically Cam's mate, but I refused. They were really mad at first, until they forced the story out of me. When they heard, they understood, and if I had given them _his_ name, _he _would probably be dead. Now the guys are all my older brothers, way over protective, and over-bearing, but hell, I love them all. They were the only ones that kept me from killing myself, I only tried once, and never again will that hapen. I was under survalince for a decade, before my brothers let me be by myself for more then ten minutes. Once in a while, I still dream of it. But here I am, after 97 years. Still a vampire, still alive. And never going to die."

Both of them looked at me in horror. I knew they wanted to know how I tried to kill myself, but that would have to wait. Halfway thru my story my brothers came in. I had tears streaming down my face. Cam picked me up and sat don with me on his lap. Josh sat down next to him holding my shoulder. The twins sat on the ground in front of the couch, ready to drag Rosalie and Emmett out of the house as soon as I said the word. But I didn't. After a while I heard the door open. Knowing the Cullens had just arrived I buried my head in to Cam's shoulder. I knew they knew. They knew I knew they knew. (**You have know idea how hard it was not to continue this farther) **

Alice came up and hugged me. Then came everyone else, including Rosalie. They all hugged me. There was only one person left. I looked up into his eyes. Into the eyes of the man that had ripped my heart in two, leaving it shattered on the ground, broken beyond repair, and yet as I sat with my family around me, looking into his eyes I felt... different. I felt...


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been over a month, but I went away, my sister was sick, the internet broke, and a bunch of other stuff happened! I'm seriously am not making all this up. Anyways, does anyone know a good beta, because I have terriable spelling, and even I complain about it sometimes. Now, on with the story.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella's POV

_Alice came up and hugged me. Then came everyone else, including Rosalie. They all hugged me. There was only one person left. I looked up into his eyes. Into the eyes of the man that had ripped my heart in two, leaving it shattered on the ground, broken beyond repair, and yet as I sat with my family around me, looking into his eyes I felt... different. I felt..._

I felt like I did the first time I saw him, the fear, the intimidation, the love. Of course all that was ruined by the tingling feeling I got in the back of my neck. The feeling that told me a vampire was using his powers on me and was only now taking them back. It was Alex. His power was to manipulate one's feelings, emotions, thoughts, and wants without them being able to tell. For the first time since I learned of my gift I let my gaurd down and Alex took the chance. He hadn't really gone hunting, he had been munipulating me all along. That was why I was so open with Emmett and Rosalie, that was why I had let my feelings for Edward resurface. There was only one thing I could do about it. Someine was going to die.

I got up and threw Alex across the room. Then proceeded to do it to Tyler and Josh also. The only thing that was stopping me from doing the same thing to Cam, was the fact that he was now holding me three feet off the ground away from him. I started screaming profanities at all of them. The entire time the Cullen's were staring at me like I hould be committed. I think that Edward must have read one of there minds because suddenly his face looked aas if I had just run over his new puppy. Slowly he whispered somthing in each one of his family members ears, who also looked crushed, for some reason, Rosalie looked even more upset then Edward.

I couldn't hear what he said at them because I was still shrieking. Cam shook me a little and I stopped. At some point tears had started pouring down my face. I waited for him to put me down but he didn't. He sat down with me on his lap again. This time holding my arms like I was in a strait jacket. Alex, Tyler and Josh hadn't moved from were they had landed.

Everyone was still staring at me. "Cam, you can let me go now, I'm not planning on killing anyone for at least another hour." he slowly let me go, watching me warily. I decided it was time to start talking now. I stared at one single person in the room, talking only to him, speaking only for him, completley ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Hey Edward," I said taunting him. "Hey Edward, have you been enjoying yourself for the past 97 years, Edward? Hey Edward, guess what, I have been in a living hell. So Edward, I take it you heard my story too, huh. Did it make poor Eddie feel bad? Did it? Edward, did you know that I cried for you? Edward, did you know that I waited ten years for you to come back? Did you Ed, did ya? Hey Edward, I tried to kill myself Edward. All because of you. I went to the dogs Edward. Even they refused to kill me. Not even werewolves would end my life. You want to know somthing else Edward, I hate you."

Then I turned to Alice, deciding she woulld be my next victim.

"Hey Alice," I used the same taunting voice for her as I did to Edward, "Hey Alice, did you know, that I cann't even trust another girl anymore. That my brothers are my best friends, because I'm to scared that I have another friend, they will leave when I need them most. Sound familiar Alice? Yeah, you did that to me Alice. You did. And you know what Alice, you leaving almost hurt me as much as _his _leaving. Did you know that Alice. No, you didn't because you didn't stay around to find out Alice. You want to know somthing else Alice, I hate you."

It was Jasper's turn for my fury.

"Hey Jasper. You want to know why I was so hurt that you left me Jasper? Well, you were the only one that knew how it felt, Jasper, the only one. You disappointed me, you were one of my big brothers Jasper. And you know what, I have nothing more to say to you, except I hate you Jasper."

Next, was Emmett.

"Hey Emmett. Want to know how you failed me Emmett? Well, you were supposed to protect me Emmett. You were my big bro, you weren't supposed to hurt me like that Emmett. Do you know how long it took me to believe that my brother wouldn't leave me Emmett? Over three decades Emmett. How does that make you feel Emmett. How do you think that made me feel? I hate you Emmett."

I completly skipped Rosalie, I was saving the best for last. It was Carlisle and Esme now.

"Hey _parents_. How's life been going?You were there for me thru everything. When Charlie died, when Renee had her first child, everything. Then you left me. But I want you to know," my voice cracked as I said this, "I've tried for so laong, so hard, but I want you to know, I could never hate you."

It was Rosalie's turn, I had only just begun. I was about to reveal one of _her_ biggest secrets, and I couldn't waite.

My taunting voice was back, even though I hadn't used it for Carlisle and Esme. "Hey Rose. You want to know somthing? Guess what Rose. After I was turned I came back to the forest where I had been found. YOu know what, I found a funny smell, 50 yards away from where I had lain. But, you see Rose, I didn't rememner where I had smelt it before. Until I remembered you Rosalie." Her face had gone white by now, my voice was dripping with pure venom now. Everyone else was to shocked to speak. "Have you guessed yet Rose? It was your scent. You watched behind a tree 50 yards away from where I was laying. And you did no-thing." My voice broke on the last word. "Did know Rose, that I had I been out there for two more hours, I would have died Rosalie. And I would have blamed you. I hate you more than anything Rosalie."

Everyone was too stunned to talk. I looked over at Alex, "Don't **ever **meddle with my emotions ever again. Got it? Now you had better leave now, and you had better not come back for at least 72 hours, or I will rip you to shreds, and you had better hop I can't find a match. Now go." He was gone after the word match left my mouth.

I then turned to the Cullens. "You had better leave, I'm done with you." As soon as they were gone I crumpled and fell. Cam caught me. I swear, he is the best big brother ever. I could barley cry a single tear, before unconsiosness enveloped around me.


End file.
